Unexpected surprises
by fangluv1089
Summary: Murdoc? With a daughter? noo really? Really. Fifteen years ago Murdoc left the mother of his child at the altar seven months pregnant. Now his bat tempered daughter has found him and has begun to get eyes for Gorillaz lead singer,what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so the basis of this story is Murdoc got a daughter but a little late. She is fifteen. There is a reason behind that and Haden wants to find out. First of all I on;y own Haden, I will be introducing a second made up person named Rin but she belongs to Chris-Severa-Amaru so if you want a link to her story just tell me in the reviews or through PM's and I would be glad to post a link to her story in one of my chapters. I will be posting the first chapter in a bit and I plan on posting every friday if not earlier all depending on the mood I was in that week or how busy I have been or what has happened that week. but uhh anyway that's basically it I will post in a bit.

Fangluv.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything of the Gorillaz just my character Haden

Confrontation

HPOV

I waited in line as I stared at my father who sat with the Gorillaz and signed CDs. Several people sat with him. I knew only, 2D and Murdoc. The other two I didn't know. I waited patiently in line until I came to the table.  
>"Who shall I make this out to love?"<p>

MPOV

"Who shall I make this out to love?" I asked the girl who stood in front of me.I took one glance at her and went back to signing her CD. She was a looker, she looked only to be about one hundred and three lbs. She also looked to be about five five maybe five four. She wore black tights a small mini skirt a black tank top heeled converses leather gloves and a chocker with an inverted cross. I hadn't viewed her face yet so I didn't know anything else.  
>"Well?" I asked she muttered something and I frowned.<br>"Love speak-" I was cut off by a fist connecting with my nose.  
>"Sweet satin! What the 'ell was that for?"<br>"Leaving my mother at the altar fifteen years ago you fucking prick!"  
>I stared up tears blurring my vision as I took in her black eyes and very long flaming blue hair.<br>"2D I think this one is for you." I muttered as my nose bled.

HPOV

I glared at Murdoc as he held his nose while the one beside him leaned back in her chair laughing her violet hair quivered as she laughed.  
>"What the hell. Dammit you have a hard left hook." I didn't wait on anymore from him I felt better now. oddly enough. I walked out of the store and to the nearest bus station I had enough t get me out of this town then I would have to figure something out. I didn't mind I had been living on my own since I was seven. Mom had told me enough that I was able to find Murdoc and give him a piece of my mind. Of course no one else knew who my father had been I mostly heard my mothers drunken ramblings about him and I just overheard.<br>I sighed as I stepped onto the bus and stared out the grimy window when I sat down. The bus started up and I glanced up when a dark shadow loomed over me.  
>"Li'l mis, how old 'r ya'?"A man in a dark black suit asked.<br>"Whats it to you?"I asked glaring slightly. I knew who he worked for he was a agent who found runaways and put them in foster families or the closest of kin.  
>"Mis, jus' tell 'e your age." He said sternly and stared down at me.<br>"No standin' while the bus is movin'" The driver called out sternly. The man nodded and sat down beside me.  
>"Now li'l mis all i wanna know is your age.<br>"Why?" I asked defiantly and glared at him. He gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead.  
>"Look luv' you look a li'l young to be on 'ur own. So 'ows abo't you come wit' me wen' this bus stops an' we can go down to me station an' we can hav' a li'l chat."He said I frowned and stood.<br>"No thank you. My mother is waiting on me at the coffee shop and I really need to get back to her." I lied quickly  
>"Why wer' you out 'ere alone in this town?" He asked no quite buying it.<br>"The Gorillaz are signing CDs and I wanted to come see them."I lied quickly biting my lip when i realized I didn't have a CD on me. I nodded and held up some silver cuffs. I gaped and thought as fast as I could. A scream ripped from my throat and he jumped back surprised. The driver stomped on the breaks and the man went flying backwards.  
>"Wha' the 'ell is going on?" The driver demanded as he stood up a base ball in his hands.<br>"H-he tried to grab me. Told me to come with him or he would force me to come."I said 'sobbing' the driver frowned and faced the agent with his baseball. Both men looked furious.  
>"I don' allou' those type o' happenin's on me bus! Get the 'ell off 'fore I make you!"He yelled. The agent pointed at me sputtering an excuse but I just hid my face and pretended to cry.<br>"He wanted to hand cuff me and take me from my mom!"I cried out tears running my cheeks as I did. I had learned to cry on demand a long time ago. What? A crying eight year old was one of the best ays to make money. People in America felt bad if they ignored those kinds of things, so I would make up a sob story about loosing my money and that my father would beat me if i didn't get booze for his addiction so they gave me all that I needed. Anyway back to the bus.  
>"Get the 'ell off. 'Ow dare you try to kidnap somebody! You sick man! Get off me bus now!" The driver yelled and continued to shout and threaten to beat his head in and to call the cops and what not till the agent got hurriedly off. He sent a look my way before getting off and walking out into the foggy day.<br>"you alri' luv'?" The driver asked. I sniffled as I whipped my 'runny' nose and nodded.  
>"Yeah. I was just so scared. Thank you so much!" I cried milking this now for the hell of it.<br>"Oh luv' twas nuttin. Jus' don' cry. He can' 'urt you anymor' "He said and I looked up at him smiling.  
>"Anywhere you wanna ge' to?" He asked I nodded and glanced at a map of the city.<br>"The nearest coffee shop."I said as I whipped my eyes and sat back down in my seat. He nodded nodded and started the bus again and within minutes he had stopped at the first coffee shop he saw.  
>"Bye lu'v an' be careful."He said waving me off I smiled waved and walked into the shop when he pulled out I walked out and headed east. That was my direction. Always, i don't really know why it just was.<br>LINE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE HERE  
>MPOV<br>a week later

"Geez where the 'ell are those damn video reels?" I demanded they had gone missing from kong studios.  
>"Face-ache!" I yelled as I went through several bins with old movies in them.<br>"Yeah?" He asked when he walked back in.  
>" 'Ave you seen the old videos for 19-2000 or Clint Eastwood?" I demanded throwing a few things at him trying to find the damned tapes that held them.<br>"Sweet Satan!" I yelled, moving to the next bin.  
>"No I 'aven't." He said while covering his head with his arms. We both glanced up when Noodle walked up holding ice-cream.<br>"Someone is at the door." She said in her chopped off english. I nodded and abandoned my search for the old movies and went to answer the door. When I did I frowned a suit stood with the same girl who had punched me a week ago.  
>"Murdoc Niccals?" He asked I frowned but nodded.<br>"What do ye wan'?" I growled glaring at the girl who met my glare of hatred with a defiant one, a ironic smirk on her face.  
>"According to our files this is Haden Niccals, your daughter." He said and I glared at him. He flinched but stood his ground.<br>"I don' 'ave a daughter." I growled and he held up some legal looking papers.  
>"According to her mothers signature she is yours. Along with the DNA test done and old reports of you from her home town." He said smirking triumphantly.<br>"They could all be forged. And DNA tests aren' always accura'e" I growled and returned to glaring at the girl, who smirked and held up her hands.  
>"I had no part in this I would rather be running away form you as soon as possible."she said. I glowered an dturned to the man.<br>"And if I refuse to take the little runt in?" I questioned.  
>"She is sent to the next of kin able to take her, which would be your father, and you are put in jail under charges of abuse and neglect." He said. I felt myself pale and shook my head. Prison didn't worry me but sending anyone to my father was too cruel even for me. I wouldn't even send an old cardboard box to him.<br>"Oh for the love of Satan. Fine she can stay but as soon as anymore family op to take 'er she is off me 'ands." I growled and stepped aside to let her in. I watched the agent push her in and she turned to glare at him.  
>"Prick." She growled at him. He just gave a smile and handed me a few school pamphlets and smiled.<br>"School starts in the fall." He told me and left. I turned to her and frowned.  
>"Wher' 're are your bags?" I questioned she blushed lightly and looked.<br>"Floating down a river."She muttered and looked at her feet. "I tried to get away from the prick that way and failed." She muttered and I let out a laugh as D walked in.  
>"Isn't this the one that punched you?" He asked and I sobered instantly.<br>"Face-ache why don't you show our newest member to her room. Near Noodles room. They are both about the same age so they should get along quite well." I growled and stalked out of the room to go find a credit card. She needed clothes. I didn't need her harming the bands rep. by wearing the same outfit everyday.  
>"Why me." I muttered as I thought about this. I now had a daughter and another mouth to feed. Sweet Satan sucking Hitlers balls.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gorillaz just Haden

HPOV  
>I stood in the empty white room and watched 2D get some sheets for me to put on the large bed. I learned on the wall and sighed it was warm in here despite the air that was running through the entire building. I didn't mind it all that much tho. I actually preferred it to the cold, I wasn't much of a cold person.<br>"Uh, jus' holler if ye need anyfink' Noodle is right acros' the hall and I'm just down thos stairs and past the car-park." He said. I nodded and smiled.  
>"Thanks." I said and took the sheets and blankets he handed me.<br>"Pillows are in that cupboard and uh toilets are jus' down the hall to the left not the right. Take the right you end up on your way to Russel's room." 2D said. I nodded and watched him walk out of the room. When he was gone I put the sheets on the bed grabbed the heavy comforter and fell into a deep sleep. I hadn't slept right in a very long time if ever.  
>WEEEEEEEEE LINE<br>When I woke I was greeted to the face of a japanese girl with violet hair.  
>"You must be Noodle." I said as I sat up my bed was made and I was on a pillow. She smiled and waved.<br>"You speak english?" I asked slightly doubtful.  
>"Yes."She said and I nodded rubbing my sleepy eyes.<br>"Who made my bed?" I asked as I looked at the soft pillows and the silk sheets. She smiled and pointed to herself.  
>"Russ helped me but he only picked you up. Murdoc has asked me to go shopping with you and I said yes." She said as she held up a credit card.<br>"He said to go wild it wouldn't affect us any." She said smiling I nodded and ran a hand through my hair to tame it a bit. I had my moms brown hair but I had dyed it a few weeks ago to a vibrant blue. It was more cheerful and I liked it that way.  
>Noodle walked out and I looked at myself in the mirror that was on the back of the double closet doors, I was tiny for my age and height. Normally girls my height would be a healthy 120 to 128 but I was a feathery light 102. Living on my own for seven years had been the main cause of that. The second factor was that I normally forgot to eat, still did too. I would go without eating until my body screamed for nourishment. I normally forgot because if I wasn't walking where the road would take me, I was running from nosy DSS agents. I gave a sigh and fixed my ruffled clothes and swore at my stupidity. I had thrown my entire bag into the river and it had floated upstream.<br>"Dumbass."I muttered to myself and walked out of the room. And straight into 2D.  
>"Sorry."I said quickly looking up into his black orbs.<br>"Your alri' luv. I was the one in the way."He said smiling down at me. "Goin' out with Noods?" He asked smirking I nodded and smiled a little.  
>"Wanna come along?" I asked I had nothing against the other band members just Murdoc. He smiled wider and nodded.<br>"I need to ge' outta the house for a bi' "He said I nodded and and walked to follow noodle 2D following behind me quietly.  
>"You know how to drive right?" I asked glancing back at him curiously.<br>"Enough."He said with a shrug. I nodded and kept walking remembering his directions to his room included the car park. Noodle met us there with a grin. I smiled and she pulled me to a jeep.  
>"This is the geep." 2D announced proudly gesturing to it. I nodded and watched him get into the drivers side. Noodle got into the passenger side and I hopped into the back holding onto the bar at the top. Noodle smiled back at me as 2D started up the 'geep'.<br>"So where do you originally come from, you don't have the right accent to be from here?" Noodle asked curiously. I glanced at the walls of the car park to think.  
>"New York, don't remember the city though." I said lowering my eyebrows and wrinkling my nose in thought. I quickly shook my head thinking I looked stupid with that face, that's what mom had always told me when I was little.<br>"how about you? You don't have the right accent either." I asked her smirking. She grinned and began to throw out a line in japanese.  
>"Osaka Japan." She said proudly. I rose an eyebrow and nodded.<br>"How old were you?" I asked honestly curious.  
>"Ten, I came in a fed ex crate." She said calmly as if thats was how everyone got around. I felt my mouth dropping open and quickly shut it.<br>"Okay you came in a fed ex crate, and I thought coach flying was uncomfortable." I muttered to my self but smiled.  
>"Anyway, why did you come here I know it wasn't just to punch Murdoc-san in the face." Noodle said looking serious.<br>"Thought I'd come down and see the sights." I said, not looking her in the eyes.  
>"Where is your mother, I know for a fact that if you had a parent with you, then you wouldn't have ended up here." Noodle said looking concerned.<br>"Long story." I said avoiding her gaze. Noodle saw my discomfort and nodded.  
>"So do you have any musical talents?" Noodle asked, to which I quickly shook my head. Mom had discouraged any music or any talent in the house when I was still living with her, therefore I didn't think I did have any talents.<br>"I don't think Murdoc-san will let you stay without doing any thing worth while." She said in thought.  
>"Good, the sooner I go the better." I muttered too low for her to hear. 2D glanced up from the road after avoiding hitting another squirrel.<br>"Almos' 'ere." He said pointing to a mall a little bit ahead of us.  
>"That was fast." I said slightly surprised.<br>"Kong is close to everything somehow." Noodle said as 2D pulled into the lot.  
>"Wee let's go." Noodle said smiling. I nodded and let her pull me along.<br>"Ye need a bit o' a 'air cut." 2D muttered. I nodded seeing as my hair was down to almost my knees. Noodle smiled and grabbed my arm to pull me along.  
>"I know just the person." She said grinning and tugging me towards a salon.<br>"Noodle it's good to see you again." A man behind the main counter said.  
>"Who will I be setting up an appointment for?" He asked smiling at her, 2D, and finally me.<br>"My friend Haden here, and myself." He nodded and wrote some things in.  
>"Haden are you 2D's sister? Your hair bears a very strong resemblance to his." He asked. I shook my head and smiled.<br>"today is the first day I have met him." I said calmly glancing at him.  
>"May I ask your last name?" He asked as he wrote down my name.<br>"I guess its Niccals." I said after a moment of contemplation.  
>"So you are his sister?" he asked glancing up at me from his writing.<br>"Daughter." I corrected. He dropped the pen in shock and stared at me for a few seconds.  
>"Oh my god. It is true. He does have a daughter." He said in shock.<br>"Yeah." I said and glanced at Noodle. She smiled and glanced at him.  
>"How soon can you get us in? "She asked.<br>"Right away."He said and grabbed both of our hands to lead us to a back room where really rich snobby looking people sat getting their hair cut dyes and styled.  
>"Right sit and get comfy." He said and noodle pulled him aside to whisper in his ear. He nodded a few times and grinned at her.<br>"Gladly." He said and gestured to a red head and to noodle. And very soon noodle had a blindfold and was placing it over my eyes.  
>"What the hell noodle?" I said alarmed but she just patted my head.<br>"Don't worry it's a new comers thing. Sort of a surprise at the beginning." She said calmly. I felt my chair rise and spin. About three hours later the blindfold was removed and I gasped.  
>"Holy.." I trailed off as I stared at the new me in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. Noodle stood with her hair cut grinning.<br>My hair was now shoulder length in the back and it got shorter as it reached my face the shortest part was my bangs, which stopped just above my eyebrows. The base color was black while the front had dark rainbow streaks and my hair was wavy.  
>"I forgot it did that." I mused with a slight laugh. I had my mom's hair that when short, either formed thousands of little ringlets or had gentle waves. The weight of my hair had stopped it from waving or curling in any way.<br>"Nice." Noodle said with a grin touching my hair gently. I nodded and stood up. The stylist handed me a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.  
>"Helps your hair hold color, come back in in six months to have the colors added back in before they fade." He said. I nodded and glanced at Noodle.<br>"Well lets go, daylight is fading." She said grinning. I nodded and followed her out.  
>"Put it on the G tab." Noodle said looking over her shoulder.<br>"Yes ma'am." The man at the counter said and began to type away on his computer.  
>2D glanced up from a music magazine. He went to say something to Noodle but stopped when he saw me. For some reason I wanted his opinion to be good and when he got a blank stare at my hair i turned beet red out of embarrassment and disappointment. He looked as if he didn't like it and that saddened me.<br>"What do you think?" Noodle asked as the twirled me.  
>"You look great." He finally said with a grin. I smiled and walked over to him to look at the mag over his shoulder.<br>"That the newest issue?" I questioned curiously.  
>"Yea' get 'em when ever I 'an." He said grinning I nodded and leaned on the bench he was on, ignoring the cat call I was getting. Noodle walked over and looked at it as well.<br>"Mudz gettin' punched already made the cover page 'ere is a whole story on the mysterious blue 'eaded girl." 2D said as he flipped to the page quickly.I read over his shoulder laughing slightly at the crock that they came up with. One was that I was an ex-lover.  
>"Right I was ten when we had an affair." I joked dryly. Noodle smirked and kept reading.<br>"You think they would have gotten it right when you yelled at him for leaving your mother at the altar." Noodle muttered and 2D nodded enthusiastically with her.  
>"Or at least made a slightly more accurate guess other than angry fangirl." I muttered shaking my head.<br>"load o' crock 'f ye ask 'e." 2D said closing the paige to reveal two photos that took up the cover one of me punching Murdoc that looked as if it were taken on a camera phone and one of Murdoc holding his bloody nose and watching me retreat from the mall. I smirked and grabbed the mag.  
>"I think I will keep that picture." I muttered and put the mag in my bag that held my shampoo and conditioner. Noodle smirked and stood straight.<br>"Well lets get this shopping trip underway." She called pounding the air with her fist.  
>"You are in a good mood today aren't you?" I asked. She grinned and nodded then pulled me and 2D towards a random shop.<br>6 Hours Later  
>I sat in the back of the Geep staring at the starry sky groaning at my pounding feet. I had gotten a years worth of clothes on Noodle and 2D's suggestion. and right about now I was using most of them as a pillow.<br>"You will need more in about a month, knowing Murdoc-san he will insist to keeping you well clothed." Noodle said staring out the windshield. I nodded but didn't throw in my thoughts on that one. after a few minutes we stopped and began to pull the bags out. I glanced up as I felt the presence of someone behind me. I screamed and jumped back in shock. Behind me stood one of the largest men I have ever seen, he had milky white eyes and a random dead skunk in hand.  
>"Russel-san." Noodle scolded taking my arm to help me out of the Geep.<br>"Don' mind 'im. 'E was proab'ibly jus' gettin' somefink for his taxidermy hobby." 2D said smirking as he examined the skunk.  
>"Meet Russel Hobbs, the drummer to the sensational band Gorillaz." Noodle said smiling. I nodded and shook his extended hand.<br>"Didn't mean to scare you, just thought I would come out and help you with the bags." He said in a very american accent. I nodded and turned to get some bags for myself.  
>"So what brings you to england?" He asked. I smirked and shook my head.<br>"Punching Murdoc in the face." I said. "And to see England." I added smiling a little. He nodded and we turned to go inside struggling with all of the bags.  
>"Wel lyou completed one goal, how you liking the other so far?" He asked. I smirked and nodded.<br>"Its ery pretty here." I said as I glanced up at the knight sky, it was a clear night. Russel nodded and opened the door for us with the hand holding a skunk. We stepped in and walked for the lift. 2D handed me my bags and bid us good night and left for his room taking he stairs. I struggled a little but managed and stood in the lift with Noodle and Russel.  
>"Anyway if there is anything that you need just let me know and I can help." Russel said and glanced up when the lift landed on our floor. I carried my bags in silence with the other two triailing behind. I kicked my door open and dumped my bags on the floor.<br>"I will bring up some hangers in a bit." Noodle said I nodded and turned around to see that the room was well furnished.  
>"What happened?" I questioned as they put the bags on the floor.<br>"We put furniture in for you to get you more comfortable." Russel said.  
>"We being Rin and you?" Noodle asked. I raised an eyebrow curiously. I had yet to meet Rin officially. Russel sighed and nodded.<br>"Mudz was up for letting her sleep on hay." Russel said quietly. I smirked and shook my head.  
>"Well thank you." I said smiling.<br>"Just give me a ring if you need anything. My room is just down that hallway, you know you've found it when you see a horse." He said calmly. I nodded slightly confused but went with it.  
>"Well good night." He said and walked out. Noodle nodded her farewell to me and left me to the my room and my clothes.<br>"Right." I muttered and began to pack the clothing into the three dressers that were in there. I realized that what little time I would be spending here would be difficult to leave.  
>"Well damn." I muttered and went back to my new clothes and other personal items that I had bought.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of Gorillaz just Haden

dreams

HPOV  
>The road that stretched ahead of me seemed desolate and abandoned. I knew this was a dream, a nightmare to be exact. I had had it too many times to count. It always ended the same.<br>"Mom?" I called out in my little seven year old voice. No answer. I knew the next step I would check all of the abandoned houses for her, knowing she wasn't there. Each one getting worse until i came to the last one. Which held several rotting carcasses, lots of evil looking crows, big dogs, evil men with knifes, clowns, puppets, porcelain dolls, demons, and worst of all snakes and spiders.  
>"Mom where are you?" I called into the house of horrors. Still no answer. I would have to walk through it in order to find her, but I still wouldn't like what I found at the end of the house.<br>"Haden?" I heard a soft voice calling to me. I covered my eyes and stepped down from the broken window, cutting my arm in the process.  
>"Haden darlin' come here." A voice called softly. I began to speed up ignoring all of the bad things that my eight year old brain feared and on some occasions still feared. I reached the end of the house and stood in the doorway of the final room.<br>"Haden open your eyes." A soft woman's voce said. I obeyed and screamed when I did. In the woman's place stood a sixty foot tall king cobra hood open and fangs dripping with venom, ready to strike. I fell back and tried to crawl backwards, but I was stopped by a large black widow that seemed to sneer down a me. I saw my horrified expression in its thousands of eyes and let out a scream. The end of the dream was always different yet the same. There was always that horrifying surprise at the end, but it was always different.  
>"Haden whats wrong?" The snake mocked slithering closer to me.<br>"Stay back!" I ordered knowing it wouldn't listen. I was now fifteen year old me and I was still terrified of the damn snake and spider. I began to hyperventilate, the only rational thing a person who is deathly terrified of snakes and spiders can think to do, and tear up from lack of oxygen.  
>"Aw is little baby gonna cry, cry like you did when your momma hit you, and dumped us on you. Come on little baby cry, cry and I will give you a kiss." It mocked.<br>"Yes a kiss would be nice don't you think." The spider said from behind me, always the one behind seemed to be a lackey of the one who blocked my exit from the back of the house, no matter who it was. I swallowed hard and shut my eyes.  
>"Aw well I will give you a kiss anyways." The snake said.<br>"Me as well." The spider added in and i felt furry fangs on my shoulder as hairy legs encased me. I opened my eyes in time to see the snake strike out and just as it's fangs are about to pierce into my body, surely killing me, I wake up with a scream that I muffle with a pillow. My scream quickly turns into sobbing and I am left with the image of the snake about to rip me to shreds fresh in my mind.  
>I stood to stumble to the large kitchen. I couldn't breathe in here it was too small and I needed a drink, didn't matter what, just a drink.<br>I stumbled into the kitchen and leaned on the wall. I still couldn't breather.  
>"Great a panic attack." I thought sarcastically to my self. I slid halfway down the wall and leaned forward a little so that I was looking at the floor, my hair covering my face, the wall my only support as lights danced in front of my eyes. I placed my hands on the wall because I felt myself sliding down and I didn't want to do that right now. I began to feel floaty and remembered to take a deep breath and try to ignore the stinging of tears in my eyes.<br>"Breathe Haden, before you pass out." I tried to rationalize with my self, and tried to listen to myself as well, it was helping a little.  
>"Wha' di' Murdoc do?" A voice demanded from above me. I tried to glance up but couldn't manage.<br>" 'Re ye okay?" The voice asked sounding concerned.  
>"Panic...attack." I gasped out and slid further down the wall.<br>"Woah woah, hey come 'ere ye need te si' down." The voice said and hands were holding my arms to help me up. I went willingly and sat at the table I was led to.  
>"Let me ge' ye' som' water." He muttered after a few seconds water was set in front of me and I drank it down greedily. After a bit my breathing returned to normal and I looked up to view 2D in front of me.<br>"So, wha' 'appened to ye'?" he asked.  
>"Uhh I had a nightmare." I said biting my lip and blushing a bit. A look of understanding came over his face and he nodded.<br>"So uh do ye need any help?" He asked rising an eyebrow. I shook my head and stood.  
>"I'm just gonna head to bed okay?" I asked. he nodded looking a little shocked at my abruptness.<br>"Thanks for the help." I said and walked out of the room. I stumbled back to my room and sighed. This was gonna be interesting to leave behind. I think I was actually beginning to feel for this place.  
>"Sweet satin." I muttered to myself.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I own no gorillaz

Maid duties

DPOV  
>Mudz we have no one to collab' with for the new record." I told Murdoc worriedly.<br>"I thought I put you up to doing that?" He demanded glaring at me.  
>"No you put Mike up to it saying that he would be a better chooser than me and then left." I said biting my lip.<br>"Well what are we gonna do for the back vocalists? Rin already has her parts and you of course have yours. And you wont let me sing, which I find bloody ridiculous. I sound quite lovely when I sing." He said puffing out his chest and trying to look proud.  
>"Uhm, no you don't." I muttered and froze when I heard singing. It was beautiful, melodious, and filled with a form of suffering that could only be found as heartbreakingly beautiful.<br>"Who is that?" I asked looking to the bathroom where I heard it coming from.  
>"I don't think it's Rin her voice is slightly deeper and sounds more cheerful." Murdoc muttered and looked at the door.<br>"Not Noodle she has a higher pitch 'sides she aint here." I mused and stood by the door. The only person that left was Haden and she denied even having any musical talent.  
>"We will wait here and see who it is." Murdoc said and leaned on the wall, shortly fter the shower cut off and so did the singing. However Haden didn't walk out. I peeked in and there was no one in the room.<br>"Muds, no one is in here." I said turning to face him.  
>"What do you mean, there is no other way out of the blasted room so how could there be no one in there?" He demanded as he shoved me out of the way.<br>"Ello?" He called into the fogged up room. No one answered and he swore and shut the door.  
>"Must be the demons messin' with us again." He muttered and walked down the hall only to slip on something green and suspicious looking.<br>"Bloody hell!" He shouted and stood up.  
>"We need a maid." He grumbled then got a sly look.<br>"I need to go talk to our little guest if she is going to stay she will make herself useful." He said and walked out of the hall. I sighed and headed for the production room to see if we had any collabs' to call up and get to work on the demon days demo.  
>HPOV<br>I stared at my old clothes that sat lonely on my bed. I had planned to throw them out, but didn't know if I could. It was my favorite outfit for so long. I sighed and pushed them to the back of one of my drawers as keepsakes and possibly a outfit for when I did take off again.  
>"Haden! Open out." Murdoc demanded as he slammed a fist to my door.<br>"Its open." I called as I pulled my damp hair into an odd pony tail. The door was thrown open and there stood my-father- god even thinking it made me gag and cringe.  
>"What do you want?" I demanded as I leaned on my wall.<br>"For you to be useful and in order to do that you will be our maid." He said. I frowned and pushed off of the wall.  
>"Umm I don't know what you are drinking but whatever it is you might wanna stop before you rot your brain." I said glaring.<br>"I am not going to be a maid. Especially not yours." I growled at him. He just gave a slight smirk and shook his head.  
>"If you are going to live here you are going to be useful. And since you deny any musical talent you are going to pay the rent with cleaning or get the hell out of here." He said, leaning on my door frame. I sighed but nodded.<br>"Fine, how bad could it be." I muttered. He smiled and handed me a key.  
>"Your first job is the kitchen the gas-mask is in the closet down the hall. Be mindful of the fridge it bites." He said I took the key suspiciously and walked off to find the mask he spoke of. I though he meant a simple cleaning mask to block the fumes but no he meant a full on gas-mask. I shrugged and grabbed one and began to fill a bucket with cleaning supply. I sighed and trekked my way to the kitchen. The room was trashed to say the least.<br>"Well here goes nothing." I muttered.

DPOV  
>I woke from a nap a few hours after hearing the voice and headed for the kitchen. I heard a lot of noise and swearing and when I walked in I gaped at the room the entire thing was shining. I hadn't noticed the fridge yet.<br>"D, help me." The source of the swearing yelled. I looked over and gaped at the fridge. The outside sparkled and it was OPEN!  
>Haden was in front of it with an odd green goop crawling p her arm and trying to pull her into the fridge. One of her feet was braced on the fridge and the other on the floor trying to push away.<br>"Wot' the 'ell?" I asked shocked.  
>""Don't ask questions jus get the matches out of my back pocket." She ordered trying pulling away. An angry popping noise echoed through the kitchen adn she gave a gasp.<br>"Righ'." I said and went to stand behind her. The matches sat in her back pocket and I gave a light blush when I reached for them.  
>"Hurry please." She growled now holding her goop covered arm and trying to pull away. I grabbed them and looked at her to see what to do next.<br>"Light one!" She shouted as if it were obvious which I guess it was. I lit the match and stared at her again.  
>"Grab my waist, and on three, throw the match into the fridge and pull me away." She demanded. I nodded, blushing again and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.<br>"One, two, three." She said. I threw the matched and jerked her back. The goo hissed and squealed and let go of Haden. I had apparently pulled her too hard because when the goo let go we both went flying across the room and landed sprawled out on the floor.  
>"Ow." I grumbled and looked down at Haden. She had her head resting on my chest breathing heavily.<br>" 'Ow lon' you been there?" I questioned looking down at her. She gave a light laugh and sat up.  
>"Two hours." She grumbled placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and wincing.<br>"Dislocated." She grumbled and looked at me. "Can I get some help?" She asked nodding down at her shoulder. I nodded and helped her stand.  
>"Brac' ursel' on the counter." I said she nodded and did as I said.<br>"One, two," Crack her shoulder gave a sickening crunch and she let out a gasp and a few swear words.  
>"Mother fucker that hurt." She growled rubbing the sensitive area. I nodded and went to the extra freezer to get her some ice.<br>"So why ar' ye cleanin' te kitchin?" I asked placing the ice ban on her shoulder. She gave a sight of relief and placed a hand over the bag unintentionally brushing my hand.  
>"Murdoc didn't tell you? I'm the new maid and my first job was the kitchen." She said with a sarcastic laugh. I nodded and looked around.<br>"You did a good job." I said impressed.  
>"Still working I will clean out that fridge." She vowed a determined look falling over her face. I frowned but nodded. She was definitely Mudz's kid.<br>"Nee' any 'elp?" I asked and she donned an ironic smirk.  
>"Sure if you don't mind playing with a bit of fire and chemicals." She said. I nodded and stood up.<br>"Tha's me lif' in a nut shel' luv'" I said and went to the fridge. She gave a small laugh and stood up.  
>"Good." She muttered and walked over to me.<br>"Now get that white bottle and when I say start spraying and try not to breathe it in." She said quickly and grabbed a blue bottle and went to stand by the fridge. I grabbed it before she could do anything and waited on the command.  
>"Alright. Now!" She shouted, throwing open the fridge and pelting the goo with what was in her spray bottle. I followed her lead and drowned the goo. It began to sizzle and melt out of the fridge.<br>"Keep spraying!" She yelled and ran to get the mop out of the bucket that waited by the door. I did as I was told and laughed when she began to hit the melted goo with the mop. Then the unexpected happened she gave out a yell as the goo ate the mop. She frowned at me and went to get her matches.  
>"Back up." She growled and got the spray bottle. "Say 'ello to meh little friend!" She shouted lit the match and sprayed the chemicals into it. The flame flew out landing on the goo. It hissed and began to melt into the cracks of the floor till it was gone. Haden put the homemade flamethrower out and looked at me frowning.<br>"What the bloody hell was that?" She growled. I gave a shrug and went to get a trash bag from the cupboard. If truth be told we hadn't even opened the fridge since two months before we all took our little 'vacations'. I walked back in to help her clean but found her frozen where she stood one pale hand lifted and trembling as it pointed at just above the fridge.  
>" 'Aden?" I asked worried. She hadn't been that way a second ago. I followed her silent stare to the top of the fridge.<br>"wot? 'Ts jus' a spider' nes'" I said cooly. She didn't answer me just stared at the black mass. The eggs had just begun to hatch from the looks of it.  
>"Haden?" I asked more concerned this time. I touched her back and she gave out a scream and flung out a fist at me. Her hand connected with my face and I stumbled back in shock. The initial hit wasn't too hard I just wasn't expecting her to turn around and punch me over that little touch.<br>"Haden calm down." I said approaching slowly.  
>"No they are going to attack me. They are going to kill me!" She shouted and fell to the ground clutching her head and whimpering.<br>"Haden they 're jus' garden spiders." I muttered kneeling down to stare at her.  
>"No no no nononononono" She whimpered and began to rock. I frowned and picked her up. I was surprised at how light she was but put that thought to another time.<br>"C'mon I will git ye outta 'ere." I muttered and walked for the door patiently. She took to soft whimpers and sobs above all else. When we got out of the room I began for hers. For now I would finish the kitchen for her. or at least get rid of the spiders.  
>" 'ere 'e goe." I muttered and sat her on the bed. I turned to leave but she caught my arm.<br>"I'm sorry." She muttered.  
>"Fer wot?" I asked looking down at her. She shook her head and sat up.<br>"That in the kitchen." She whispered. I smiled and sat on the bed.  
>"Luv fear 's fear. 'T 'appens." I said she nodded and stared at the door.<br>"I will finish cleaning in a bit." She whispered into and looked at me.  
>"Ye' will do no su' thin' "I said sternly. She frowned and looked away. She blushed a little then looked at the wall behind her.<br>"Will you stay with me for a bit" She asked.  
>"Uh sur' no proble' luv." I said she nodded in thanks and grabbed a remote beside her table and turned on resident evil on the Tellie in front of her bed. I smiled, it was a classic and one of my favorites.<br>She smiled and settled into her bed. I smiled down at her and lay beside her. Noodle and I would lie in bed like this all the time. We were practically blood siblings. But I don't think I had ever shown her resident evil. I smirked down at her and refocused on the movie. after a while she gave a small yawn and began to nod off. I smiled and watched her fall asleep and after a few she slumped onto my chest and snuggled up to me. I smirked and put my arm around her. She was so cute when she was asleep. It wasn't long before I was nodding off and falling asleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6AN

I will proabibly update this weekend. I am so sorry but I havent had time to type this weekend and a lot of cruddy things happened this morning so I'm not in too much of a mood to write anything Thanks for being patient and keep on keepin on ^_^

Fangluv.


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY i don't on gorillaz only Haden I will be introducing a second made up person named Rin but she belongs to Chris-Severa-Amaru so if you want a link to her story just tell me in the reviews or through PM's and I would be glad to post a link to her story in one of my chapters.

The seemingly only band willing to collab with the band gorillaz sat with one of the members Rin to discuss everything,"So how many members are there?" One asked Rin  
>She gave a small smile and took a swig from the mug she had in front of her. "There are only 5 members. Murdoc, 2D, Russel, Noodle-" Took another swig. "And myself of corse."She could hear the world new playing in the background of the bar they were meeting in. So far she had heard about earthquakes in foreign countries, new tech being made in Japan, and political issues in several countries. Nothing that you wouldn't usually hear on the news.<br>"And in other news Murdoc Niccals with a daughter? Reports say that the world famous band Gorillaz adopted a new member." A reporter said shuffling the papers in front of her."Just the five of you eh?' He asked  
>She went to take yet another drink and almost spit it out as she heard the new reporter. She coughed heavily as it went down the wrong way and then looked at the screen in disbelief. The only thing she saw was a video of the signing she had missed to be here for this meeting. A small girl stood in front of the table and then the next thing you hear is her yell and the punch him in the face, Murdoc muttering something afterwards to 2D. She could still not believe this. She quickly recovered her composure and took a breath, a smile returning to her face as she faced the men in front of her, "Well it would seem I was mistaken."<br>He nodded and looked at the screen."The feisty fifteen year old has been said to have been inducted into the band under circumstances of no guardian following her to essex. Not much else is known about the girl aside from the fact that Murdoc won't release a thing about her." The reporter said  
>Her thoughts were racing as she continued to listen to the reporter. "How the hell could this have happened in just the little time that I've been gone. I take a small trip to America and something like this happens." She never voice any of her thoughts on the subject, wanting to finish this meeting as quickly as possible so that she could get back home.<br>"well anyway what would we get out of collabing with you?"The other asked rising an eyebrow

Haden stared at the winnie the outfid noodle had forced her into pinched her in odd places and worst of all it was a dress"Yo mudz"Haden called opening the door

Rin got off of her plain and looked around. No Murdoc. She sighed and headed for the lugage area to get her bags. She was fairly sure that he had forgotten she was getting back today or just didnt want to come in the first place. Walking out of the airport she grabbed a cab and headed for Kong.

"Wat' do ye want?"Murdoc asked not looking up."Noodle an I need the geep," She said cooly

The taxi let her off at the gate, not wanted to go into the cemetery. Not that she could blame im but she hated having to fight her way to the studio if she was seen. She sighed and made her way through the cemetery.

"The bloody hell you do neither of you can drive."He growled then looked up.  
>"Bloody hell you aren't wearing anything!"He shouted<p>

Rin gasped for air as she finally made it up the hill and to the front door. She opened it and leaned her back against the door. She was fuming at this point, all of her anger transmitted towards Murdoc. She stood and left her bags at the door except for her shoulder bag. Along the way to the lift she met 2D "Oh, 'ello Rin." She ignored him intentionally and pushed the lift to go to the carpark.

"Where the bloody 'ell are your clothes?"he shouted"I'm wearing clothes."Haden replied calmly"The hell you are everything is hanging out and too tight in wrong places! put some satin loving clothes on before anyone else sees your naked ass"he shouted at Haden

THe lift opened and she stomped over to the winnebago. She kicked the door open and automatically went to Murdoc, "You bastard!" She pinned him to the wall and fisted the front of his shirt. "You were supposed to come get me at the airport! I had to fight my way here and was almost bitten in the process! What would you have done then? Huh?" She vented her anger and didn't even realize the other person in the vehicle.

"uhh hi you must be rin."Haden muttered"No one told me to come and get you."Murdoc growled"And simple I would have put you out of your misery."He added

"The hell you would. You'd be the one to lock me in a room or something." she muttered to herself. "Huh?" She looked over and saw Haden, a small blush of embarrassment coming across her face. She let Murdoc go and turned her attention to Haden. She bowed in apology, "I'm sorry but could you give me a minute with Murdoc, please." She gave a smile and a small laugh, a total change from when she came in a minute ago.

"sure."Haden said grabbing the keys to the geep."Take all the time you need."She said and walked out."Noodle I got them!"She called and noodle exclaimed in japanese

She leaned against one of the counters and crossed her arms. "So whats the deal with the kid? Didnt know you had a kid that you would actually claim." She was still angry but this was different from the anger about being forgotten at the airport.  
>"Yeah I didn't either. It was either me or my father." He grumbled "If I had my way she would be fed to the zombies." He growled and walked over to shut his winnie door."I didn't and still don't want her i don't thing she wants to be here either but the damn DSS is forcing me to take her." He growled<br>Rin shivered as she thought of his father and the things she had heard about him. That was one man that she wished she would never meet. She moved to his back as he closed the door. She leaned against his back with her arms around his neck. "You wouldn't really do that would you? She's still your kid even if you don't want her to be."  
>"No I guess I wouldn't but If I did have my way she would be back out on the streets the only helpful thing she has done is clean kong tho I do admit I like the sparkle it gives." He muttered placing his hand on her arm and turning to face her<br>"Hm..." she thought for a second as he faced her. "Guess I was so mad that I didn't realize how clean things were. I think I passed 2D as well but not sure." She gave a tilt of the head and a cute clueless face as she looked up at him.  
>he smirked down and kissed her forehead gently then stopped."She grabbed the keys didn't she?"He asked<br>She frowned as he stopped and looked over at where he usually kept the keys to the geep. "Would appear so."  
>"Damn it she is too young!"He yelled glaring at the door."She is in so much trouble when she gets back not just for the geep but for that outfit as well damn it all." He growled<br>She sighed as she realized the little mood had been disrupted and then sat at the table in the kitchen area, Cortez coming out of hiding and cawing at her. She let him perch on her hand and nuzzled into him with her cheek. "What should we do? Just wait?"  
>no let her have her fun for now."He growled and sat across from her kicking a few rum bottles aside even the winnie was cleaner not as many bottles lying around obviously Haden had gotten to him<br>She looked around at the room. She looked down and realized she was still wearing her messenger bag and took it off. Once off she threw it back in the bedroom area on the winnie. "You sound like an animal growling so much." She gave a light smirk.  
>well maybe I am." He said with a smirk and a throaty growl her way<br>"Are you trying to tell me something?" Her smirk became more visible as she had a certain purr to her voice.  
>He stood and took her hand"I missed you while you were away."He said and began to pull her towards the bed<br>She gave a light laugh and smiled, "When do you not?" She followed him and sat on the bed.  
>he smirked and leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted by slamming on his door and Russ yelling about the geep and a appointment he had to make<br>She had put her arms around his neck to pull him down but jumped as she heard the banging. She gave a growl and fell back on the bed. "Guess this will have to wait, love." She said with a sigh.  
>he frowned and stood to go yell at Russ.<br>"Lards Haden has the geep so take a different car." He growled at him grumpily."Noodle girl with her?" He demanded  
>"Yes." He growled and stormed off<br>She pushed herself from the bed and walked to the door and out of it. "Hey Russ." She watched Murdoc walk off. "W-Where is he going?" She asked in confusion.  
>Russ shrugged and sighed"Noodle avoided her doctors appointment agin." He grumbled."Speaking of which you are due in for a check up as well."He said thoughtfully<br>She stiffened as he told her about the doctor. "Um, I'll get right on that as soon as I can." She gave a nervous laugh and went after Murdoc. Waving at Russ as I ran.  
>I will schedule you for tuesday."He called to her and headed for D's room to find one of the car keys. Murdoc walked back holding something from the freshly cleaned out fridge and sat on his bed<br>She groaned as she heard him and stopped once Murdoc came back. She had waited at the lift and followed him back to his room. She scooted back on the bed until she felt her back hit the wall and sat there. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the wall as well.  
>you alright?"He asked concerned<br>"Hm?" she opened one eye to look at him. "Yeah. Just resting a little. I was attacked by a hoard of zombie less than an hour ago." She smiled and closed her eyes again.  
>alright."he said calmly<p>

eight hours later

Murdoc was ridged as he paces the winnie waiting on Haden and Noodle to get back from god knows where  
>Rin had fallen asleep soon after their earlier talk. Murdoc moving her so she was properly laying on the bed. She woke up to find Murdoc pacing the floor in front of her. "What are you doing?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes a little.<br>Noodle and Haden still aren't back."He said he was obviously hammered and pissed  
>She grabbed his hand as he walked past her and pulled a little. "You shouldn't worry so much. With noodle with her she will be fine." She was still a bit groggy from being asleep.<br>what if something happened or noodle managed to get drunk you and I both know that she is at her worst foggy headed remember the dentist incident?" He asked and gave a shudder and looked up just as the sound to the geep pulling in happened in the car park  
>She sat up and pulled him down on to the bed with her, "I said not to worry." She growled. Once she heard the car to she looked towards the door of the winnebago, though she wasn't able to see anything past it outside.<br>Murdoc frowned and stood back up."Please take Noods to her room I need a private word with Haden." He said staring at the door as well  
>She gave a sad face and nodded, getting up and heading towards the door. She opened it and walked out, "Yo, you two." She put her hand up in a welcoming gesture.<br>Haden nodded leaning on the geep smoking she was slightly drunk as was noodle she had only been in england three months and already she had connection. Noodle stood by drinking a soda she smiled at Rin and set the soda down  
>She sighed as she saw Haden, "Yeah, its Murdoc's kid alright." She thought as she went to talk to Noodle. "Why don't me and you go up to your room and get ready for bed? Kay, noodle?" She looked over at Haden, "And Murdoc want to talk to you." She gave a small smile though she knew it had a bit of a sadness to it.<br>Haden gave an ironic smirk and nodded to go face Murdoc's wraith. Noodle nodded and went to follow and ended up tripping slightly."Oopsee" She said obviously not one to hold her booze at such a young age  
>"Upsie daisy!" Rin said as she picked Noodle up and threw her over her shoulder. "Lets get you to bed, kid." She pushed the lift and made her way to Noodle's room.<br>"weeee I can fly wait til' Russel-san hears about this!." She yelled then frowned her flailing stopping."Rinny I don't feel so good."She said as nausea rolled over her  
>"Huh?" She froze as she heard this and quickly put the girl down. "No, wait, don't get sick here!" She said on a panic.<br>"too-"Noodle was cut off by a wave of sick hitting her as she leaned on the wall for support "ehhhhhhhh" she grumbled and set her head against the wall  
>"Damn!" All she could do was rub a hand on Noodle back as she let it all out in the hall. At least they had gotten out f the lift before she had decided to get sick. She could just make Haden clean it up later. It was her fault, at least from what Rin could see at the moment.<br>"Ehhhhh."Noodle moaned and whiped her mouth, looked at rin and looked up when she heard russel.  
>"Why is my baby-girl sick?" He demanded at the other end of the hall<br>Rin heard Russel as well, "Damn." She said quietly as she tried to figure a way to explain this. A simple bug being the only thing she could think of.  
>"Russy!"Noodle yelled and stumbled and fell over to him.<br>"Noodle-gal?" He asked staring down at her."You wanna know something funny? My hair is purple"She said and gave out a series of giggles.  
>"Rin?"Russel asked in a warning voice<br>"Um, she has the flu and the medicine is making her act kind of strange." She said with a truly concerned tone. Hopefully he wouldn't see through her.  
>"Medicine that smells like beer?" He asked skeptically and glancing up when the sound of a car peeled out of Kong studios.<br>Rin stood quickly as she heard the car and looked in that direction. She ran towards the lift,  
>"Sorry Russ. Can you take care of her for me?" She asked but didn't really wait for an answer before she darted into the lift.<br>HPOV  
>I walked to the winnie to face Murdoc's wrath.<br>"Where the 'ell 'ave ye been?" He shouted when I strolled in. I stared at him in shock and understood when he took a deep swig from a vodka bottle.I rolled my eyes and took the bottle from his hand.  
>"You've have had enough." I said cooly as I set it aside.<br>"Te 'ell I 'ave! Give it back!" He growled. I shook my head and blocked his reaching hand. He took this as a challenged and swung out to it me. I ducked and swore he was definitely hammered, D was the only person he ever hit at Kong.  
>"Muds." I growled deflecting one of his fists with my arm.<br>"Wha' can' 'andle 'e?" He said with a sarcastic grin. I frowned and threw a fist out at him hoping to knock him out. It connected with his temple and he gave a few swear words. Cortez squaked and began to flap his wings, which distracted me. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Murdoc's fist swinging at the side of my face, until I was falling through the air. My entire forehead slammed into the counter and then I hit the floor, landing on my arm an the side of my hip. Pain exploded throughout my entire head, my arm, and side and I lay there for a few seconds before recovering.  
>"You bastard." I growled as I stood. He seemed to be getting a little clearer headed and he gave me a small astonished look like he couldn't believe he had taken me down.<br>"Go the fuck away. Get the fuck out of Kong or I swear I will kill your sorry ass." I growled at him thrusting some car keys into his hands and pointing to the door. He grumbled but nodded and walked out of the Winnebago and a few seconds later peeled out of the car-park. I looked in one of the mirrors and swore. On one side of my face a massive bruise was taking over the entire side of my head. on the other side a purple bruise was going across my forehead stopping just above my left eye. I frowned and grabbed a box and began to gather up all of Mud's alcoholic drinks and any other form of intoxicating object I could find. I was not happy.

#######################################################

I stood at the sink washing all of the alcohol down the sink swearing at the pain that everything was bringing to me.

Rin ran by the door looking frantic. When she realized that she had seen me she back tracked to the kitchen. Ghe walked over beside me and looked at the liquid I was pouring down the drain. "Haden, what are you doing?" She asked me. I didn't look up, but gave a short reply, "Pouring Mudz alcohol down the drain. Got any painkillers?" She nodded and continued to look at the sink.  
>"Why do you need them?" She asked. I realized my hair was covering the ugly purple bruising and swelling and looked up at her and pointed to the side of my face that she couldn't see. She gave a worried look and carefully brushed her hair from the bruised area. "What the hell happened?" she demanded looking shocked.<br>"Mudz punched me and I fell and hit the counter." I said not looking up from my task at hand.  
>"Why the hell did he do that?" She demanded looking slightly pissed.<br>"Drunk." I growled as I continued to pour the drinks down the sink. She gave me a look and began to pour alcohol down the drain. 


	8. Chapter 8 another AN sorry

Okay so mt shity mac issued by the dumbass school system fucked up so if i don't get it fixed my writing may come to a pause for a while due to the small fact that I cant log on to upload and i have most of the story typed on the mac so i might have to copy the hard way if i don't fix it which pisses me off sorry please understand and don't hate me

Fangluv


	9. Chapter 9  AN

Good news I am working on the new chapter so tune in soon to see what happens next!

Fangluv


	10. Chapter 10

HPOV  
>I stared around the room in a daze. I had recently taken a few of the pills that D had given me. And I think they were counteracting with the ones Rin had given me.<br>"Haden dinner." Russel's voice boomed from the other side of my door. I glanced at the door not able to register what he had said.  
>"I'm good." I called saying the first thing that had come to mind.<br>"Child you haven't eaten all day get your little ass out here and eat." He demanded.  
>"Nahh" I grunted un able to form a sentence. Something was up I don't think these pills should have mixed. They were making me really tired. The opposite of what I wanted in the case that I had a concussion.<br>"If you don't come out when I get to thr-" I didn't catch the rest of what he said before I blacked out. I distantly remembered him yelling about a hospital before I fell completely into a dark haze.  
>No one point of view.<br>Russ paced the waiting room while waiting to hear the news on Haden  
>"How did this happen?"He muttered to none of the band members in particular. He had broken into Haden's room to find what he never wanted to see on anyone he considered a daughter. She had been half awake on her bed un-responsive and half her face was swollen. So he had brought her to the hospital and with no explanation as to how this had happened they all had just claimed that she had fallen down a flight of stairs. Though Rin, D, and Mudz looked slightly guilty and had acted off the entire ride here.<br>Rin sat quietly between Murdoc and 2D. She couldn't help but feel that this was somewhat her fault. She knew she shouldn't have given Haden her pills but there was nothing else she could give her at Kong at the time. Murdoc was a bit mad and still had not done anything or said anything to her. 2D was feeling the same due to him giving her some of his pills as well.  
>Murdoc glared at Russ and stood.<br>"I bet she did sumthin' that only a dullard could do."  
>He growled hiding that he had done it. Russ glowered at him and shook his head<br>"There was a bottle of pills on her table who gave her them?"Russ demanded  
>Rin stiffened as she heard the question. She gave a small cough and crossed her legs, acting as if she hadn't heard the question at all.<br>2D had only given her one or two of his so he had no clue she had had a bottle of them in her room. But Rin had a small bottle that she used in emergencies and she had lent it to Haden until she felt better.

"Ri-in."Russel sad in warning"Do you know what happened?" He demanded and Murdoc turned to her. Noodle looked up from her place by the door leading to Haden. She was worried and would probably kill whoever caused all of this.  
>"I, um..." she moved her eyes towards Murdoc and then back at Russel. She closed her eyes tightly and then stood.<br>"Wa-Watashi wa eigo hanasenai..." she said quietly.  
>"What?" she heard 2D say beside her. "Watashi wa eigo hanasenai!" she yelled and started to run down the hall.<p>

"Rin!" Russel yelled and went after her  
>"Get back here and explain yourself in english!"<br>"Noodle what the 'ell did she just say?" Murdoc demanded  
>Noodle watched as the two ran down the hall.<br>"She said that she does not speak english."  
>"Greaat." Murdoc growled then turned to D<br>"You have been acting a little sheepish Dullard. What did you do? Hm?"He demanded advancing on him to loom over him  
>2D panicked as Murdoc began to get closer and closer.<br>"I-I-I don' know. All I did was give her two of my pills because she was in pain." He coward and put his hands over his head.  
>"Dullard." He growled knowing that prescription for a 29 year old man would be waay to strong for a fifteen year old. He didn't even trust Rin's pills for Haden she would be getting a talking to later as soon as Russel caught her.<p>

"Rin get yo' skinny white ass back here!"Russel shouted surprisingly fast for his size  
>Russel was gaining on her fairly quick but Rin was much faster due to her size. She really didn't want to get caught. If she was she would have to tell Russel what she knew and deal with Murdoc later on for it. She didn't want to do either.<br>"Rin!"He shouted and sped up a bit and snarled a little seeing the crowd of reporter sleaze waiting outside the glass doors of the hospital."How do they always know?"He whispered and tried to keep up.

"Dullard what the hell were you thinking?"Mudz yelled punching him in the head  
>"Ah" 2D curled up to protect himself a bit from Murdoc's advances.<br>"I-I-I didn't know she had them from Rin!"

Rin pushed through the reporters and things, slowing up a little as she pushed through. As soon as she got through she was planning to run to a nearby store or something.  
>Russel put out a massive hand and snagged her by the collar of her shirt.<br>"Come now!"He growled and threw her over his shoulder to carry her inside

*  
>"You...Should...Have...Asked... DULLARD!"Murdoc shouted landing a few more punches on D's back. Every word he spoke was punctuated with a punch or kick.<br>2D fell to the ground and stayed curled in a ball. He noticed a while back that he had less injuries this way.

"Gah!" Rin struggled a bit and started yelling in japanese. "Watashi wa ikitakunai! Watashi o shita ni oki nasai! Itai! Watashi ga yukō! (I don't want to go! Put me down! Hurts! Let me go!)" She screamed all this as she pounded her fists on Russel's back.  
>"Hush up."He growled and walked into the waiting room where Murdoc was trying to land blows on D's head and face and still managing to kick him on the legs and back<br>Rin looked over her shoulder and saw Murdoc beating up 2D.  
>"Madokku wa, tandoku de kare o nokosu!" She realized she was still using japanese and corrected herself.<br>"I mean...Murdoc, leave him alone!" She struggled a little bit more against Russel a little bit more as she thought of what she was going to say to all of them.  
>Russel kicked the door closed and set her down guarding her only escape.<br>"What happened?"Rus glared and watched as Noodle finally pulled Murdoc from D.  
>Rin was sat in a chair and looked around the room as she kept her head low. There were a few windows but they were on one of the higher floors and she didn't want to risk it. She looked from Murdoc to Russel and sighed, having no other choice.<br>"I guess I have no choice than to tell you don't I?" She gave one more look in Murdoc's direction.  
>"Exactly."Russ said glaring slightly he loved Rin but already considered little Haden his daughter along with Noodle<br>She sighed and glanced down as she began to talk, so as not to look at anyone.  
>"I...I had walked in on Haden in the kitchen the other night. She had asked me if I had any painkillers. So I found my emergency bottle and gave her that to use till she was feeling better." She gave a short a sweet version of what she knew, though that wasn't telling nearly all of what she knew.<br>"Why did she need the pain killers I know those bruises ain't from stairs." Russel growled thinking something had happened and Haden had asked Rin to cover for her  
>Her eyes gave a short glance at Murdoc but her head never moved.<br>"I, um, I don't know." She kept her eyes averted.  
>Russel sighed and looked to Murdoc.<br>"How about you? You have to know somethin'."He said and glanced up when a doctor walked in.  
>"Do any of you wear a ring?" He asked seriously<br>"Huh?" She looked up finally once the doctor came in. "Um, we all have rings that we wear at some points. But I think that Im the only one that keeps one on all the time. Why do you ask doctor?"

"Well when you look past the swelling you can see an imprint of a ring on the major area of swelling. The bruises across her forehead seem to be from a pole or counter top of sorts by the looks of it but the ring tells us that she didn't fall down the stairs. Also she is slightly underweight and has some odd scars can you tell me why is that?" He demanded accusing the band of Haden's overall condition.  
>She looked at the rest of the band and stood to talk to the doctor more closely.<br>"Well, we've only had her recently. We don't know her past before she came to us. And as far as being under weight, as far as I know she has been eating just fine lately." She was a bit irritated by the fact that he was indirectly blaming all of those things on them. The only thing that they had any part in was the bruising, and that was Murdoc's fault.  
>"Well can you explain the bruising?" He demanded only slightly believing her. Russel glared at the doctor and looked to Noodle who shook her head. He thought that maybe they had been practicing martial arts and things got serious but Noodle wouldn't hide that.<br>Rin glared and turned away. in a serious voice she gave her answer "I'm not sure what to tell you doctor. Everyone knows that there are things lurking in Kong Studios that even we aren't aware of." She gave a glare towards Murdoc as well. He sighed and shook his head.  
>"Well she has a major concussion I don't know how long she will be in a coma but it shouldn't be too bad two weeks maybe. And when she does wake and go back to 'kong'" he said putting air quotes around the word.<br>"I will have a nurse come up to check on her once every week to make sure everything is okay." He said to anyone who just walked in on the conversation it would sound like he was talking concussion wise but to the band it would sound like her overall condition  
>"And if everything isn't in tip top shape I will have her down for another check up." He added"Visiting hours are over in three hours." He said and turned on his heel but paused at the door.<br>"Remember what I said." He warned  
>"Rin why did you give her one of your pills? I know as well as you do how strong they are!" Murdoc shouted as soon as the door had shut after the doctor.<br>"Do you know how bad this is going to look on the band? First we poison her then we are accused of abusing her!"He shouted getting in her face.  
>"How was I supposed to know that she was going to ask D for more right after I gave them to her?" Rin yelled back, walking towards Murdoc with a pissed look on her face.<br>"Why did you give them to her in the first place an adville would have sufficed!"He shouted back  
>"We didn't have any! You would have known that if you had listened to everything I said before the doctor got here!" She hated it when he did that. He seemed to only hear what he wanted to and threw out the rest most of the time.<br>"That isn't my fault now is it, just like it isn't my fault she hit her damned head on the counter after I hit her!" He shouted not realizing what he had said.  
>"You what?"Russel shouted at him in shock<br>"You idiot!" she glared at him. "You do realize that you just blurted out what I was trying to hide from Russel right?" She gave a small smile at the certain realization. "But at least that means you can't blame me for him finding out."  
>"I don't care!"He shouted and turned to a certain big black man in question<br>"We need a talk." He growled at Murdoc and dragged him off.  
>"So what do we do now Rin?" Noodle asked while helping D up from the ground.<br>"I probably should go help Murdoc but I'm not going to." She said as she watched the two go off in a different room.  
>"Maybe we can go see Haden now." D muttered changing the subject.<br>She nodded and Glanced at the door hiding Haden.  
>"D, do you want to stay here or come with me and Noodle to see Haden?" Rin asked as she walked over to the chair Noodle had put him in.<br>"I wanna see her."He said feeling a sudden need to do so. though he couldn't figure out why  
>"Alright." She smiled and helped him up. They all made their way to the room that Haden was being held in. "Haden? you awake?" She walked in carefully just incase she was sleeping.<br>D frowned when he saw Haden she had several monitors hooked up to her and her entire face was swollen and bruised.  
>"My god" He whispered upon seeing her<br>"What did he do?" He demanded beginning to become furious. Rin sat him in a chair in the corner by her bed.  
>"From what I got from both if them. Well Murdoc had gotten drunk while Haden and Noodle had gone into town with the geep. When they got back Murdoc told me to take Noodle to her room after she had gotten drunk." She shot an accusing look at Noodle.<br>"After that I'm not sure what happened but as far as I know they got into a fight and as we all know...Murdoc isn't the most reasonable person when he's drunk." She sighed and looked over at Haden and her current state.  
>"I don't think Murdoc actually meant for it to be that bad. She hit the counter in the Winnebago on the way down when she fell." Rin said trying to keep Murdoc at least alive.<br>He growled and nodded.  
>"Im gonna kill him." He whispered staring at her saddened<br>She sent a small glare towards 2D as she caught what he said but dismissed it quickly enough.  
>Noodle nodded and stopped a passing nurse who had been in the room.<br>"How long should she be asleep?" She asked, the nurse got a thoughtful look and frowned."About a week at the least." She said and D gaped at her.  
>Rin saw the look on 2D's face.<br>"You shouldn't really be that surprised Stu. You were out about the same amount give or take a few days." She thought a bit more.  
>"Instead of being mad at Murdoc lets hope that she doesn't end up like me or you when she wakes up."<br>He nodded and stared at her a bit before sitting by Haden's bed.  
>"Nurse." He said and she walked in."May I stay the night?" He asked and frowned when she shook her head. He pulled out his wallet and produced a few hundred dollars.<br>"How about now?" He asked tucking them into her pocket."Oh yeah seeing as how you are the husband and all." She lied quickly, he blushed a little and nodded.  
>"Fanks."He said<br>Rin raised an eyebrow as she watched 2D and gave a small laugh once the nurse had left.  
>"Smooth D." Rin said sarcastically.<br>He ignored her and stared at haden"I don' want her alone she migh' wake up."He muttered  
>"I guess that's true." She muttered and slumped a bit in her chair and looked at the ceiling. The thought of what might be happening to Murdoc at the moment kept her occupied.<br>"Hopefully something unspeakable is happenin' to the little bastard."D growled as he gazed at Haden again."Little prick needs a good talking to. He 'as gon' to far." He added as an after thought  
>"I wonder who thats going to end up being?" Rin said to herself with a sigh. She was usually the one that ended up dealing with Murdoc when things went wrong. She would either be taking care of him tonight of fighting with him. Maybe even both.<br>D sighed and looked at the clock.  
>"I hope she even wakes up she looks bad."He whispered and glanced at noodle.<br>"Ye gonna sit?" He asked. She nodded and took the other side of Haden's bed. She would probably kill Mudz for this if the others didn't first. 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I own nothing of Gorillaz or Rin uhh this chapter is gonna be in 3rd person and a few others will be too so yeah well here you go sorry for the wait

Haden came to by hearing a annoying beeping noise  
>"Shut the fucking alarm clock off mom."She groaned out and shook her head slightly "I don't care if you hit me just shut it off."She muttered when it didn't stop.<br>2D sat up in his chair when he heard Haden's voice. He was happy she was awake and went to put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Haden?"<br>Haden jerked at the touch then realized it was 2D  
>"Wha-?"She muttered groggily."D, why are you in my mom's house?" She muttered still a bit out of itHe pulled his hand away as she jerked and gave a confused look.<br>"This isn' ya' mommas house." He told her.  
>"It isn't?" She asked."Well can you turn the alarm off I wanna sleep a little more."She grumbled<br>"Its not an alarm. Its the hospital equipment." He gave a glance over at the monitor she was hooked up to.  
>"Hospital?" She asked then got an alarmed look<br>"Shit!"She yelled and flew up attempting to rip out the IVs and get up at the same time  
>"Haden?" He stood up and attempted to get her to calm down. "Wot are ya doin'?"<br>"No I cant be in a hospital!"Haden shouted blindly throwing punches  
>"Why not?" He cringed a bit while receiving a few of her punched.<br>"I can't, I can't, I can't"She chanted, adding in kicks in with the punching.  
>"Oof!" He fell backwards into the wall after a kick connected to his gut.<br>Haden finally heard him and stared in shock.  
>"D I'm so sorry but I cant be in here you have to get me out please!"She said running to his side ignoring the dizziness<br>"Tha's why Im 'ere." He said rubbing his head and standing up.  
>Haden nodded and took his hand like a scared childHe looked down at her hand and gave a small blush.<br>"Uh, theres a pair of clothes over in that bag." He pointed to the bag that was under the chair he had been sitting in.  
>Haden nodded and went to get them stripping down in front of him and pulling on the underwear.<br>His face became even more red and he looked away, going to stand in front of the window of the room.  
>"You can turn around I'm clothed."Haden said. He did as he was told and then smiled his normal goofy smile,<br>"Ready t'go?" Haden smiled and nodded she already had the hoodie covering the bruise  
>"How many sleeze are out there?" Haden asked concerned she hated the paps no matter looked around the corner of the hall and smirked the place seemed empty. She had gone back to cleaning and right now she was in he recording studio. She shut the door and walked to the grand piano it was dusty and looked under used. She had learned to play at five so she was a little rusty but she could try. She picked up the music sheet to Feel Good Inc. and smiled."Mudz, I need your bass line for the new track." Rin said as she pulled Murdoc towards the studio. "You would think as much as you say 'This band is mine' you would be happy to give it to me."<br>"Yeah yeah."He muttered then stopped as he heard the old piano being played and a voice singing.  
>"That voice again. Lets go, this time I will see who it is." He growled and pulled Rin towards the room at a run.<br>"Whoa, Murdoc!" Rin yelled as she ran next to him. He had a good grip on her hand. She could hear the singing and playing but couldn't quite figure out who it could be.  
>"A-haaa!"Murdoc yelled kicking the door in. Haden sat at the piano shocked at the sudden noise and looked on at murdoc in fear he had scared the hell out of herRin sighed as she pulled her arm away from Murdoc,<br>"It's Haden. Happy now?" She was a bit irritated at the moment from trying to get him in the studio.  
>"You said you had no musical talent."He growled at Haden who stood biting her lip.<br>"And I don't" She said."I'm sorry I was just messing around and I won't do it again." Haden said and flinched a little as Murdoc approached her, she dropped to her knees and covered her head.  
>"Mom I said I was sorry."She blurted out without 's eyes widened with a look of concern as she watched Haden. She walked over and played a few notes on the piano,<br>"Nothing seems to be wrong with it." She said reassuringly and crouched down beside her, a hand on her back. "You don't have to be scared, your mother isn't here." She gave a small smile as she talked.  
>Haden gave a shuddering sigh and nodded.<br>"I'm sorry I won't mess with it again."Haden said not looking up.  
>"Wha- no you are going to play it again, this time with you and D singing it as a duet and the piano as the only instrument it will reel in the sentimental types."Murdoc said suddenly<br>"What am I, chopped liver?" Rin said and glared at Murdoc. He had pretty much given her most of the jobs she already had other than composing the actual sound. She got up and sat back at a desk.  
>"Well your voice would't quite fit D's for this one Haden's is lower and would fit it better."He said and glanced at Haden.<br>"Practice starts at five Rin lets go get that bass line."He added  
>"Oh, now you want to do the bass line." She got up and went to the recording section of the studio and grabbed his turned to Haden<br>"Your first recording is at six tonight or sooner. Your first live concert in two weeks." he said briskly  
>"Wait what?" Haden said shocked. She jumped up and stared in shock<br>"Well lets go then Rin"Mudz said  
>"I'm already over here." She said with a smirk as she held up his bass.<br>He nodded and went to take it.  
>"Wait I cant do anything musical. You will only embarrass me and D both if you have me sing or play anything."Haden said quickly."I'm content to just clean Kong."She said quickly.<br>"You already have the place sparkling even the demons got a bath."Murdoc said  
>Rin started getting things ready for the recording so she wasn't looking at her.<br>"I can help you get better if you want. But, you should probably know you cant get out of this."  
>"I don't need help because I'm not doing it now if you will excuse me I have some tombstones that need cleaning."She said quickly and turned to leave Murdoc frowned and set his base down.<br>"Now look you are or I will put you back out on your ass. I don't care what those fucking DSS bastards say."He added and grabbed her shoulder.  
>"Let go."Haden growled and turned to hit Murdoc's arm. This was going to turn into a fight and fast if she wasn't careful or if someone didn't interrupt them.<br>"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Rin threw her headphones down and quickly went to break the two apart. 2D walked down the hall to the studio, oblivious as to what he was just about to walk into. "Hey, am I late...Wot's going on?" He stood in the doorway looking at the three in the middle of the room.  
>"Murdoc."Haden said simply."I am not doing it."She growled at him Murdoc frowned and grabbed Haden's arm to drag her out of the room.<br>"Look you either preform or I lock you in a room until you agree."He snarled at her. Haden frowned and shook her head.  
>"Murdoc!" Rin grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away with Haden. 2D stayed in front of the doorway, trying to block them from getting out. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good.<br>Murdoc glowered and looked at D then Haden.  
>"Look I will show you." He said and grabbed D by his collar and Haden by the ear after pulling out of Rin's grip. "Sit."He growled at Haden and pushed her on the piano bench then looked at D<br>"Sit"He ordered and pushed him towards the spot next to the fuming Haden  
>Rin sighed and sat back at the seat in the recording area.<br>"Maybe I should record this just in case." She said to herself, since the bass was obviously not getting done anytime soon.  
>Haden glanced at D waiting on him to sit and then to Murdoc who was growling at D to sit down. After a second he got the music sheet to feel good inc. and looked at Haden to begin to play while He forced D to sit down.<p>

"Hey-" his objections stopped short as the music was put in front of them. He moved his eyes to see Haden beside him and pushed a few keys on the piano. Rin still sat at the recording equipment, tapping a finger boredly as she waited.  
>Haden sighed and began to play the keys she deemed fit for her to play and sing the chorus to feel good lightly not liking all eyes on her She glanced at D for help blushing lightly and letting her hair fall back into her face<br>2D closed his eyes as he played with her and sang the parts he was supposed to. He concentrated on her voice, and what a nice one it was.

Haden glanced at D not been looking at the music as she sang but quickly glanced back when she saw Murdoc out of the corner of her eye after a bit the song came to an end and Haden played her last few keys blushing like mad once again.  
>"Bloody brilliant. I knew the singing gene ran through the blood lines! her voice is almost as good as mine!"Murdoc cheered<br>Rin sighed,  
>"Yeah, whatever helps you get to sleep at night." Saying this under her breath she had a image of a sleeping Murdoc go through her head but quickly dismissed it. 2D turned to Haden but looked a bit clueless as her face was red.<br>"Hm?"  
>Haden shook her head and stood.<br>"Well this was fun but I gotta clean bye."she said and ran out of the room to head for the kitchen to try to make it shine more than it already did. That seemed to be her favorite place to clean.  
>Murdoc grinned and glanced at Rin.<br>"Tell me you got that down?" He asked her a plan already forming in his head  
>"What's wrong with her?" 2D asked as he watched her run off. Rin took off a pair of glasses she was wearing and threw a drum stick at Murdoc.<br>"Yes, I did. Now get your bass!" 2D snickered a bit.  
>"Fine fine."He said ignoring D<br>"I need several copies of that I think we just got a new sneak single for demon days."He said a grin coming to his face."God if she would have told me a while ago she could sing I would have already made enough to buy some more hats."He grumbled  
>"Why the hell do you need more hats?" she turned back over to the equipment, putting her glasses back on. 2D took this moment to slip away from the two before Murdoc had another plan intended for him.<br>Haden shook as she cleaned the counter. She still had old fears from living with her mother and showing any form of musical talent was one of them  
>"God why did I have to do such and idiot move?"She growled at herself as she began to rub the varnish off of the counter<br>2D came up to the door of the kitchen and watched as Haden cleaned vigorously.  
>"Haden, somethin' wrong?"<br>"Gah!"Haden yelled and dropped the rag she was holding she hadn't even realized D was in the room.  
>"Nope nothing wrong just cleaning."She said bending down to get the rag and slamming her head into the counter when she came to come back up.<br>"Ow"She squeaked holding the hurt spot.

"Haden!" D moved quickly to see if she was okay. She already had one head injury she didn't need another. "You okay?"  
>"Yeah just a bump"She said and fell into his shoulder<br>"Or not"She grumbled  
>"Um..." he blushed a bit as she fell into him.<br>"H-how hard did you hit?" he put a hand on her head where she hit it.  
>Haden flinched but didn't do anything else hiding most of the pain<br>"Not hard I mean I'm still awake."she said  
>"You should sit down." He led her over to one of the chairs in the kitchen and stood up straight. "Maybe I should get Rin to take a look at it." He started to walk towards the door to find her.<br>"No please don't go."Haden said suddenly without thinking. She blushed and quickly looked away.  
>"I mean it probably isn't enough to have Rin worry over."she said staring at the table<br>"Hm?" He looked back and saw her face,  
>"Are ya' sure? Ya face is all red." He said bending down in front of her to get a better look.<br>Haden blushed harder and averted her eyes  
>"P-p-positive"she stuttered biting her lip and resisting the urge to look at his lips the smell of butterscotch radiated from him and she wanted to bury her face in his neck and inhale deeply but stopped herself from moving. 2D gave her one of his goofy smiles and stood up,<br>"Well, don' over do it with the cleaning. Guess I'll see ya later if you're alrigh'." He made his way towards the door once sighed and nodded  
>"Bye see ya later."She said and stood up to clean the counter hiding the tearing in her eyes as she went back to the counter<br>"Idiot"She whispered to herself

"And we are...done." Rin said as she did the finishing touches on the Feel Good Inc. track. She rubbed her eyes under the glasses and looked back at Murdoc.  
>"Right so lets go get something to eat." He said smiling and grabbing Rin's hand smirking<br>"Yeah." She followed him, not pulling her hand away as usual. Her mood had changed from being pissed to tolerable of Murdoc's idiocy for the moment.  
>Murdoc entered the kitchen and glanced at Haden oddly. She was blushing furiously and leaning on the singed smelling counter staring off into space, a frayed rag whipping a hole in one spot of the counter.<br>"She okay?"Murdoc asked skeptically  
>"Not really sure." Rin walked over to her and waved the hand that had just been holding Murdoc's in front of her face.<br>"Haden? Earth to Haden? I would like to keep the counter in on piece when your done cleaning."  
>Haden didn't even flinch too lost in her own world she didn't even notice the counter begin to crack.<br>"Hehehe" Murdoc laughed as he pulled out his handy dandy marker  
>Rin glared at Murdoc, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"<br>"Entertainment."He said and uncapped the blue sharpie  
>She put her head in her hand and shook it.<br>"You love pissing her off don't you? Haven't done enough to her?" She had flashes of when he had used the marker on her in her sleep before.  
>"It's fun."He said about to dot her face when the counter broke and Haden fell over.<br>"Ow again."She growled and stared at the counter frowning"How did that happen?"She grumbled then finally stared at Murdoc and Rin  
>"Uhh, hi."she said<br>"Hi." Rin crouched down to where she was. "You were just staring off into space wiping in one spot." She siged, "Guess we'll need a new counter now." She said looking at the broken counter.  
>"I see I will go out and get a new one later."Haden said looking away she had been thinking about D and old crushes she had had as a kid.<br>Rin took off the glasses and stood up, "I can go with you if you want." The glasses went right back into her skirt pocket.  
>"Sure if you want."Haden said and stood up.<br>"Muds why do you have a marker?"Haden asked Murdoc said nothing and went to the now openable fridge grumbling.

"Ignore him." Rin went to stand beside him to look in the fridge.  
>"Maybe spaghetti?"He said Haden nodded and went to do the dishes in the sink, then went to do other chores around the house. She ended up running into none other than 2D in the hall leading to the Hell Hole. She had been cleaning around there recently.<br>"Hm?" 2D realized that he wasn't the only one down here. He had just wondered dow here not really having any goal. He looked over and saw Haden,  
>"Oh, hi." He gave another usual smile.<br>"H-hey D"Haden said smiling and blushing again then internally swearing herself for it.  
>"Your head alrigh'?" he said as her face turned red once again.<br>"Uh yeah. Uhm D can I have a very serious word with you?"She asked.  
>"Yeah, sure." He looked at her surprised and walked towards her.<p>

Haden grabbed his hand and ducked into a more private room and locked the door.  
>"Okay here goes nothing." Haden muttered and took a breath and said in one breath.<br>"D I really like you. And I don't mean as in friend like you I mean as in dating like you and I don't know if you have the same feelings but I just thought that I should put that out on the table incase you ever felt the same way." She said ending the sentence on a gasp for air then she hid her face from D's view  
>It was 2D's turn to go red in the face. "B-but," He babbled a little and then went quiet. He would admit that he had been having similar feelings but he wasn't sure exactly what to do at this moment.<br>"I uhh sorry."Haden said and turned to go.  
>"I'm gonna go throw up now."she grumbled and opened the door to go muttering insults at herself.<br>"Wait!" he grabbed her hand as she turned to leave.  
>"I-I like you too!" he blurted out and then went silent again, looking down at his feet.<br>"R-really?"Haden asked shocked, she would have never pegged herself as D's type not in a lifetime.


	12. Chapter 12

As normal Gorillaz belongs not to me,(sadly) only Haden is mine. Rin belongs to my lovely buddy Chris-Amaru

HPOV  
>The concert is in a fifteen minutes and I was contemplating jamming the door to my dressing room.<br>"D I don't want to do this." I muttered as I paced. To make matters worse I looked like a christian porcelain doll. Murdoc had stuffed me into a black plaid skirt and a white button up blouse as well as stockings that had bows and suspenders on them. I wanted to kill him. He had informed me that it was for the appeal of the younger audiences. I glanced at D who sat behind me sighing.  
>"I can't say much just that I will be there to help you." He said and stood to come take the brush that I had been reaching for. I turned to take it from him but he caught my shoulder.<br>"I think you should wear your hair up. That way you look less like a baby doll and more like a high schooler." He said and turned me towards the mirror so that he was behind me and working the brush through my hair. I flinched as he hit a knot and he stopped.  
>"I'm sorry Haden."He said panicked I shook my head and took the brush from his hands making sure to brush his hand on the way.<br>"How about you just pull it up eh?" I asked handing him a hair tie. He nodded and began to work through my hair leaving my bangs and loosely tying some of the front strands so that they hung in little loops by my ears then tied my hair in a loose bun letting the ends of my hair stick out around it.  
>"How do you know how to style hair? D is there something you aren't telling me?" I teased him. He blushed and shook his head.<br>"No I used to fix Nood's hair for her before we went on a few years back."He said and went to get my shoes. I nodded and turned to kiss his cheek.  
>"I hope you are telling the truth or else I would feel as if you only half way liked me." I joked then looked at the shoes in his hands.<br>"You can;t be serious."I growled and took them from him frowning. He sighed but nodded.  
>"Sorry luv' but thats what Mudz wanted me to hand you." He said apologetically. I nodded and begrudgingly put on the death traps. They were about four inches tall and thinner than my pinky. I sighed and grabbed D's hand for balance and he helped my out the door. By now we were ready to go on.<br>"He does realize that I will be stationary the entire song correct?"I asked He laughed and shook his head.  
>"Ya are doing both versions of feel good. luv." He said and I stopped dead in my wobbly tracks.<br>"I...What?"I demanded and glared at him.  
>"Did I forgeh to tell ya?" He asked sheepishly.<br>"D," I warned my voice turning into a growl. He have a slight laugh and pointed ahead.  
>"Look it's Murdoc." He said quickly. I glanced up to see the satanist himself talking to the de la soul boys and Rin then glance my way and frown.<br>"She was supposed to look like an innocent christian, not a slutty school girl!" He shouted at D and stormed over to us.  
>"Kind of hard to do that in these heels." I growled at him and grabbed D's arm for balance.<br>"On in 3 boss!"A short man in a white suit yelled and pointed to the lift that would bring us up to the stage.  
>"The lift boss!" He yelled.<br>"Well it can't be fixed now." Murdoc growled and led us to our spots. He handed both of us head mics and walked over to take position beside Rin on a separate platform. Noodle waited on a separate platform as well for later in the song and for the moment Rin took position behind the keyboard. I sighed and nodded at D. The crowd could be heard and the chatter of backstage workers was loud in my ears along with my heart beat.  
>"You will do great." Russ said as he went to sit behind his drums. I nodded and looked at D.<br>"Ready luv?" He asked. I nodded halfheartedly and looked up when the ceiling above us opened.  
>"Lets do this." I muttered and turned on my mic. The first chords began and D and I began to sing the first verse. Then came the chorus, then the rap. Only The de la soul boys and I were supposed to sing that part. Half way through they both ran up and picked me up unexpectedly. I almost kicked them but stayed calm.<br>"Watch me as I gravitate ha ha ha haaaaaa!" I yelled as they tossed me. I don't think they meant to. I think one tripped and accidentally flung me. Either way I landed near the crowd, just in front of the barrier that kept the from getting too close to the stage. I would have been fine if it weren't for the heels Murdoc had put me in. The heel made me loose my balance and my entire ankle hit the floor with a loud pop. I bit my lip and climbed back on stage The music was slowing but I shook my head and kept going through the song. Halfway, when Noodle began to play I handed Rin my mic and went to go backstage to go to my dressing room. I slammed down on the couch and threw the heels across the room. The stalkings were next then the moment of truth. My ankle was four times its size and very odd colors.  
>"Shit." I muttered and hobbled to the fridge to get some ice. Fuck Murdoc, I wasn't going back on.<br>About an hour later D and Noodle were rushing into my dressing room yelling several different things at once. D I could understand but Noodle was yelling in Japanese. I smiled and put up my hand.  
>"I'm fine it's just a little twisted and possibly popped out of place." I said calmly. Noodle frowned and D looked more than pissed.<br>"Well lets at least wrap it so it heals ok." Noodle muttered and went to a small cubby in the wall to produce a first aid kit. She walked over and pulled out a ankle wrap and began to tightly wrap my swollen ankle. I flinched and tried to pull back but she had a firm grip.  
>"Right you two get back on stage and give them a good show. D will you tell Mudz that I am not going back on please? Also do you have a pain killer?" I asked stretching out on the couch. Noodle stood and brought over a bag of ice to lay on my ankle. I smiled gratefully and looked at D he nodded and handed me a little green and white pill. I dry swallowed it and closed my eyes.<br>"I will give Mudz the message, you rest okay?" He said and gently kissed my forehead. To anyone else it would have looked like a brotherly kiss but to the two of us it was a boyfriends gentle parting. A few moments of silence later, i began to drift off and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

"Haden, wakey wakey. I have some people here to meet you." Murdoc's voice filtered into my dreams and brought me to consciousness. I looked p to see Mudz standing with several reporters who looked half eager half scared to be here.  
>"Morning." I muttered and sat up, ignoring the pain to my ankle. He and I would be discussing that later. "What can I do for ya?" I asked as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. The reporters smiled and seemed to ease up a bit.<br>"Haden are you really joining Gorillaz officially?" One asked out of the blue. I smiled and looked at him and his small mic.  
>"Well I was on stage wasn't I. I may not show in all of the concerts but I guess you could say that I am officially a member of the band." I said confidence radiating from my voice. Talking was good, talking I could do. He nodded and snapped a quick picture. I had no doubt that my hair was a bit messy but I didn't really care.<br>"Why did you leave halfway through a song?" A young motherly looking woman asked. I gave a sigh and pointed to my ankle where the ice had melted.  
>"When I was tossed I landed bad on my foot and twisted my ankle." I said calmly, she made a sound of sympathy and snapped a picture of my wrapped ankle. Murdoc stood towards the back of the group grinning like a mad man. And thus began my interrogation. Three hours later and possibly one million questions later, Murdoc was ushering the reporters and photographers out and Russel was coming in to look at my ankle. I on the other had was trying to stay awake. During the questioning, I kept yawning. I thought it annoying but going by the 'awws' the reporters thought it adorable. Russel finished looking at my leg and stood.<br>"Alright we are good to go. Lets head back home, the jet is waiting." He said. I was too lazy to stand up so I opened my arms and pouted.  
>"Carry me." I whined, he smirked and scooped me up. I smiled and listened to his steady breathing as he walked and soon fell back to sleep.<p>

"Jesus!"I yelled as a zombie came running at the TV screen. D simply laughed and handed Rin the popcorn.  
>"Haden, if I didn't know any better I would say that ye were scared." D mocked and I glared at him.<br>"I'm not scared its just that I didn't expect the zombie to be behind that door." I growled and went back to watching the movie. The main character was in the grave yard now. Idiot. And as he walked a slight moaning could be heard. The camera cut to a grave near the characters leg and I clutched D's arm as the zombie climbed out of his grave to eat the main character. He was about to grab him when- knock knock knock.  
>"Gaaaaa!" I yelled in shock then realized someone was at the door.<p> 


End file.
